Minor Lower Mainland Base Characters
'---Warning this page may contain minor spoilers---' This page is a listing of minor characters from the Jack's Ordeal, Sparkler, and other spin-offs that take place at the Lower Mainland Pokeumans Base. Steven The Golduck An expert in computers, this teck-savvy Golduck is seen carrying a laptop computer around almost all the time, except for when he's battling or taking a swim. He is friends with Dr. David Luxray and has been known to occasionally help him out with various things, such as helping to make digital X-Rays of David's patients when needed. Moveset: Steven's moveset is unknown at this time. Alexa The Roserade Alexa is part of the medical staff at the Lower Mainland Pokeumans Base. She was personally taught by Dr. David Luxray, whom she idolizes. She does not like to battle, and instead prefers to use her moves (with the exception of Vine Whip, which she uses for the purpose of grabbing things) for medical purposes. Moveset: Sweet Scent, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Vine Whip Alexander's Gang See main article: Alexander's Gang Jason the Pidgeot A close friend of Jasper the Arcanine. He is a bit of a psychopath personalty wise, having the most fun when he's beating the living crap out of other Pokemon. He is known for attacking his opponents even AFTER they've been knocked out. The only person he seems to have any respect for is Jasper. Moveset: It is confirmed that he knows Gust & Wing Attack. His other attacks are unknown at this time Robert the Empoleon An old friend of Jasper the Arcanine. He is somewhat passive personality wise and doesn't approve of Jasper's quest for revenge, but still hangs out with him for some unknown reason. He is also a low ranking member of the Lower Mainland Base PRT. Moveset: Robert's moveset is unknown at this time Sir Deco B Wriggles Eye (Owen) the Crazy Xatu A completely insane Xatu living at the Lower Mainland Base. His real name is Owen, but he never responds to that name, instead referring to himself as "Sir Deco B Wriggles Eye". That is, when he bothers to respond in any sort of semi-coherent manner at all. Like most Xatu, he has the ability to see into the past and the future. However, his abilities to do so are more powerful then normal. He lost his sanity when he decided to test the extent of his abilities by looking as far into the past and future as he could AT THE SAME TIME. Base staff try and keep him locked up in a padded room for his and everyone else's safety. However, Owen has managed to escape on multiple occasions. He has also been known to have rare intense moments of sanity, usually lasting very briefly before returning to his happy go lucky and completely insane persona. Moveset: Teleport, and Future Sight. The rest of Owen's moveset is currently unconfirmed. However, various eye witnesses have said they have seen him use Peck, Psycho Shift, Miracle Eye, Psychic, and, oddly, (seeing as Xatu are not known to be able to learn it) Teeter Dance. For more insight into this character read THIS Scott the Sunflora A depressed Sunflora living in the Lower Mainland Base park (formally the grass type gym). Due to a gatetic mutation related to his transformation his root's have bin ingrained into the ground permanently preventing him from moving. Because of this the base's Grass type gym was shut down and converted into an indoor park. Years of being stuck in one spot have given him a very depressed attitude. However despite this he has since coming to the base good friends with Steven The Golduck Moveset: Ingrain*, Synthesis, Sunny Day, and Growth Ability: Chlorophyll *Permanently active due to transformation mutation Spencer the Ditto Spencer is a Ditto living at the Lower mainland Base. He is a member of the Lower mainland PRT. He has a friendly yet slightly sarcastic personalty but can be a bit lazy at times. That sead he dos take his job seriously. Moveset: Like all Ditto Spencer only knows Transform. However unlike most ditto he is unable to replicate the full abilatys of any given pokemon he happens to transform into due to a genetic condition. However thanks to lots of practice he has manged to master his transformation skills to the point were he can alter his body down a to the tiniest detail and his transformation abilitys are not limited only to Pokemon but can also turn into humans or almost anything he can fully comprehend. Very Minor caricters Unanmed Lunch Lady: A Lopunny who works as one of staff members who run the Lower Mainland Base Cafeteria Unanmed Charmeleon: A Charmeleon who reluctantly works in the Mainland Base Cafeteria Unnamed Porygon: One of several Porygon's programmed to help with various PRT tasks and operations, this one has been assigned to help Spencer the Ditto collect information in an attempt to try and find Jack McPhee who was separated from her sister at the time she was 'rescued'. character info will be added when appropriate Category:Characters